Amelia Pond, The Woman Who Waited
by Beautiful space
Summary: Amelia Pond launched herself out of her son-in-law's arms... Only to meet up with a parallel version of him who had never had another companion since the Time War. Forced to work with him to gain his trust and get Rory back in her arms again, they meet a girl. A girl who lived a troubled past. A girl who was similarly broken. A girl who would live Amy's life and heal the Doctor's.
1. Prologue

**Amelia Pond, The Woman Who Waited**

A/N: This fanfiction is being written in New Delhi... In case anyone who reads my other stories wanted to know, my grand mother's operation went well :)

Warnings: OOC Doctor. He had returned from the time war and he had never had a companion since- and he needs someone to heal him like Rose Tyler did. This is my take on how it could have happened with a splash of Amy drama, too! ;)

* * *

Amelia Pond turned around.  
" Raggedy man, good bye!" She exclaimed, torn with sadness. Then, she was torn apart. She was re-transported through time and space, without a capsule. And boy, was Idris right. It was painful, it ached everywhere. But the one thing that kept circulating around her mind like a broken record was the two words:  
" Find Rory." Nothing else mattered. She looked up and saw the crack from her bedroom wall.  
" No. This isn't possible. He sealed all the cracks there are in this universe." She came to a realization. Unless the crack was coming from another universe... She was thrown into the crack and she felt an agonizing pain before she finally hit the floor. She wearily tried to lift her head, but was overcome by an immense pain before everything went black.

* * *

A carroty ginger head leaned against the wall, her room nothing more than a small prison. The windows were barred and the door was slammed shut.  
" And next time you come sniffling out of the house, think again!" Yelled aunt Sharon before she slammed the front door shut and left the house in a furious huff. The ginger felt her tears against her face and looked away. She stared outside the bars of her window as she thought of the stars. Aunt Sharon had gone back to the pub. She had told the ginger child to stay in this room, but then she wandered out and into the night, captivated by the full moon. This time, she would make sure it didn't happen again. She wiped her tears and leaned her skeletal frame against the wall, her skin stretched so tightly into her face that it was almost frightening to look at her. One usually took pity, though. She put her hands together.  
" Dear Santa, I know you have to deliver presents to children who deserve them more than the good for nothing me, but I wanted to ask you something." She looked across her room. A crack in the shape of a smile was situated there, looking ominous and- quite frankly- scary. " Well, if you have time, I wanted to ask you to do two things for me. But the one I want the most..." She looked desperate, yearning for her first and foremost wish. " I want someone to love me. A mummy. A daddy. A sister. A brother. I don't know, but I want someone to care for me willingly, clothe me, feed me, give me love, care and attention. And my second wish... I want that crack in my wall to disappear. It scares me. Sometimes, I hear voices. But my aunt says it's my paranoid mind making things up so I could pathetically gain her attention. But it's not. I know it's not. So please. Call anyone. A decorator. A policeman. A Doctor-" She was cut off by a loud crash. She scampered over to the window and peered out. A blue police box was leaning on its side and a ginger woman was lying unconscious a few feet away. The ginger child thought she sparked a few memories, but then she pushed them down. " Thank you, Santa." She smiled. She scampered down to her room and opened the door before scuttling down the stairs. She whipped the front door open and then grabbed a flash light that lay next to the door. She went out and clicked it on. The light beam fell on the ginger woman. The orange headed child ran over to her side and pushed her into the recovery position.  
" Hello sir," She muttered. She brought down one of the woman's hand as though she were saying hello. " Slap my face," She brought the other hand over so that it rested just under her cheek. " Pull my leg up," She pulled her opposite leg up. " And roll me over." She concluded and rolled her into the position. She had to learn it for when Aunt Sharon came around, drunk and passed out. She took her raggedy cardigan off and rolled it up, sticking it under the beautiful young woman's head- effectively making a pillow. She got up with her flashlight before going over to the mysterious, smoking police box. Just then, the doors slammed open and an angular face popped out with a floppy fringe draped over his right eye. His nose was rather large, along with his chin. The girl dropped her flashlight.

The ginger girl stuttered before wondering closer to the police box.  
" Who –who are you?" She asked. The man gave her a crazed grin before he winced.  
" Dunno' yet. Call me the Doctor." He said. "Hi!" The orange-headed child went to him and offered her hands to help him to the ground. He looked puzzled as to why she hadn't said her greetings, but he grasped the hands that were offered and then hefted himself to the ground. His movements were strange and wobbly, as though he were drunk. The ginger child closed her eyes, hoping against hope that he wasn't. She counted to five in her mind and opened her eyes. The Doctor was swaying and hobbling over to the house, but he hit the tree. He promptly fell down. The ginger girl went to him.  
" Are you alright, sir?" She asked, all traces of fear replaced with concern. She offered her hand to help him up. He took it.  
" Yes, I am quite alright, thanks." He snapped. The girl flinched and recoiled. The Doctor looked at her apologetically. " Sorry." She bit her lip. She looked at the ginger woman.  
" Let's get her inside. Did she come with you?" She asked. The Doctor scrutinized her and the woman.  
" I'd have thought you two were mother and daughter. No, she didn't come with me." He summarized.  
" She just... appeared here. Oh, no. Aunt Sharon is going to kill me." The ginger girl gasped. She began to take shallow, quick breaths, panicking. The Doctor went to her, taking her hands in his.  
" Calm down, child. No one's going to hurt you." He soothed. " Deep breaths in, deep breaths out." The girl's breathing slowed and she began to breathe deeply.  
" Thank you, sir." She muttered. The Doctor grinned goofily at her.  
" It's alright." He picked up the ginger woman, fireman style. " Where should I put her?" He asked. The orange haired child pointed at the house.  
" We need to put her in there."

* * *

Amelia Pond came around in familiar surroundings. She looked around her. She was in her aunt's living room!

" Hello?" She asked, uncertainly. Suddenly, a voice was heard.  
" Yes?" It was timid, like a child's. Amy got up and looked at the girl. She looked six, her skin taught against her face. Her vivid, green eyes reminded Amy of leaves and greenery. Her hair was carroty, unlike Amy's fiery head back when she was younger. The girl's face was smeared with dirt and she was holding a tray with a cup of orange juice.  
" Who are you?" Amy asked. The girl gave a shy, hesitant smile.  
" Amalia Pond, ma'am." She replied. Amy felt like she was going to faint.  
" Amalia? Not Amelia?" She asked. The girl looked thoughtful.  
" I had a sister called Amelia." She looked sad, depressed. Amy knew what she was thinking. She knew that face.  
" She died, didn't she?" Amy swallowed. She wasn't comfortable. She had fallen into a crack- a gateway to another universe- and now she was speaking with a parallel version of Earth where she had a twin and she had...died. She noticed the girl's name. " Your name... it's Roman." She commented. The girl gave a wry smile.  
" Yes. Although I believe the word you are looking for is Latin, not Roman." She replied. She held out the tray to Amy. " Have a drink, ma'am." She offered. Amy took the orange juice.  
" Thank you. And it's Amy." She downed it in one gulp, not realizing until now how thirsty she was. She lowered her eyes to the floor.  
" You're welcome, Amy." She replied. A man walked into the room. Amy lifted her eyes from the floor. She swept her gaze up and she looked surprised.  
" Doctor?" She asked. He frowned at her.  
" Who are you? How do you know me?" He asked. Amy looked from Amalia to the Doctor. She felt bitter tears in her eyes. This was the same story of her life- only another girl was living through it.  
" Don't you remember me?" Amy asked. The man eyed her, suspiciously.  
" Unless you're from my future..." He looked a bit hesitant. " What's your name?"  
" Amelia. Amelia Williams." She replied, hesitantly adding Rory's surname. The Doctor looked at the girl.  
" And you?"  
" Amalia Pond." She replied. The Doctor was thrown off. Amy almost laughed. His expression was priceless.  
" Amelia and Amalia? Like names from a fairy tale. You two, I'm hungry. Cook something up for me." He ordered. Amy sighed.  
" Just the same old, rude time lord." She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, the Doctor's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
" How do you know my race?" He asked, wincing. Amy was surprised. He never winced when he talked about his planet... Unless she hadn't noticed.  
" I'll talk later." She replied. He kept his narrowed gaze on her before he walked to the kitchen. Amy followed, Amalia right behind her.

* * *

They entered the kitchen. The girl produced an apple from her pocket. Amy immediately remembered it. She turned to the cooker and fried some fish fingers, a carton of custard at her side. She set them on a plate once they were done and put it in front of the Doctor. He recoiled.  
" Are you mad?!" He exclaimed. Amy flinched. Seeing this, the Doctor hesitantly took a fish finger. Amy nearly sighed. This wasn't her Doctor. Her Doctor was an action loving man who was ready to get his hands stuck into anything. He dipped it into the custard and took a bite. He swallowed. And then he gave a small smile.  
" Perfect. Thank you, Amelia." He turned to Amalia. " What's that you've got there, Amalia?"  
" It's an apple. My sister... She used to carve faces into her apples. She hated them." Amalia looked rueful but Amy took a double take.  
" Your sister? Not your mother or father?" She asked. The girl sighed.  
" Yep. Amelia Pond. She used to do the same thing for me. We were close, but my mother and father only neglected us." Amy's eyes widened.  
" Does your aunt treat you well?" She asked, kneeling before the girl and taking her hands in hers. The girl pouted and looked like she was going to cry. Amy hugged the girl. She sniffed.  
" No. She kept me in a room, locked with windows barred. She only gave me food when she remembered. Once, she kept me locked in and went partying with her boyfriend for a week and I was left, forgotten in there without any food. Only yesterday and today she left my bedroom door unlocked because she said she was sick and tired of having to cook for a spoiled brat." The Doctor went to her, his eyes holding a look of furious anger. Amy almost gasped. He was never this angry. He never lost his temper this much, not even at house back on the sentient asteroid; when it had killed his people; effectively destroying his hope for another of his kind. He was even more livid than in Mercy, back in America. But his face- as always- was impassive. He hugged the girl. Amy swallowed. He was protective of this girl like she was his own offspring.  
" What happened to you?" He asked. His voice sounded calm, but the two girls could detect the fury in it. Amalia looked up at him with wide eyes, slightly watery. Amy hurried over and swept the girl into an embrace, picking her up and off the ground.  
" What the hell is wrong with you?!" Amy exclaimed. " Can't you tell she's been abused?!" The Doctor looked up. Amy turned to the girl, developing a maternal spot for her sister. " Sweet heart, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. You can tell us when you feel like it, okay? Is there anything else you want?" She asked, softly. The girl swallowed.  
" Could you get rid of the crack in my wall, please?" She asked, timidly. Amy was dumbstruck. She really was living her life.  
" Um, okay. Come on, mister." She directed at a slightly guilty Doctor. " Let's go to her room."

* * *

Amy, Amalia and the Doctor crept up the landing. Amy saw the door to her bedroom and swallowed before ghosting her hand around the knob.  
" Ready?" She whispered to the two. She didn't know why she felt the urge to make it so dramatic, but she just did. Amalia gave her a slight smile.  
" Yes." She replied. And Amy opened the door.

The room was barren. It was literally empty. There was nothing apart from barred windows, rotten wooden planks and a huge crack along Amalia's wall. Amy swallowed.  
" This is your room?" She asked. Amalia nodded. Amy felt rage bubble up. She heard the voices that haunted her childhood.  
Prisoner zero has escaped.  
She snatched the Doctor sonic screwdriver (" Hey!" He exclaimed) and ran it along the crack, remembering what he said when he first met her. She had even written up a script.  
" This crack was made where space and time should never have touched... Now, if I open it, forces will either invert and it will snap shut, or..." Amy explained. She turned to Amalia. " Do you trust me, Amalia?" Amalia gave a vigorous nod. " Good. Hold my hand and never let go." Amy replied, firmly but gently. Amalia nodded and grasped Amy's hand. Amy pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver. Just as anticipated, it opened and an empty prison was shown on the other side. Then, the eyeball popped in front of them. Amy didn't flinch whilst Amalia did. But she held firm onto Amy's hand. The eyeball sent a light to the Doctor and it hit his pocket. Amy had a wry smile on her face. This felt exhilarating. No wonder the Doctor gloated so much about it. Then, her smile vanished. Oh, Doctor. How could it be that you are standing right in front of me yet you are not there at all? Why aren't you your happy, annoying self?  
Why haven't you saved Amalia from this living hell yet?

* * *

Amy and the Doctor hung about in Amalia's room in an awkward silence.  
" The crack... it's gone." Amalia breathed, running her hand against the peeling wallpaper. The Doctor kept shooting glares at Amy, but she didn't notice. She was going to make sure that Amalia wasn't left behind, just like she was. As though reading her mind, the TARDIS made some sudden noises. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand almost out of impulse before he frowned, shook his head and ran himself. Amy followed him. They bolted out through the front door, and outside the TARDIS. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Amy.  
" I don't know who you are, but you're coming with me until I can trust you to be alone." The Doctor warned Amy. He pulled her up by the arms- none too gently- and she sat on the TARDIS, looking into it. Now, she wasn't so sure about letting Amalia in. No wonder the Doctor didn't let her go inside.  
" I'll come back for you, Amalia." The Doctor said. Amalia nodded, eyes wide.  
" How long?" She asked.  
" Five minutes." The Doctor replied. Amy winced.  
She knew it was going to be longer.

* * *

A/N: How did it go? I'll do an update ASAP!


	2. Runaway

A/N: * Cringes* Sorry about the ridiculously short update- I am still typing up my next story!

To Pointeofdance: I hope it will live up to your expectations! ;)

To tastycakes187: Aw, thank you!

To KatieTheBaka: Hello! Another fan of Nikki Pond's! Thank you for the review and the compliment!

A blonde haired teenager tearfully packed her rucksack with all the food she could find in the fridge. She looked around seventeen and she had vivid, green eyes that matched the colour of leaves and greenery. She slammed the fridge shut and slung her rucksack over her shoulder before making her way down to the living room and grabbing a wallet, taking a wad of fifty pound notes from it. She shoved it into her raggedy, patched up bag and walked down the hall way and out of the door. She made her way down the front porch but froze when she heard a strange sound- like a mechanical breathing. And a crash.  
It came from her garden.

Amy hopped into the TARDIS using the rope. She stopped next to the console, gripping the rope with sweaty hands before she began to swing.  
One.  
Just a little bit more.  
Two.  
Nearly there.  
Three.  
Done it! She clung to the edge of the console before she steadied herself with the rope. The console was perched precariously to the side and she immediately recognised the console desktop back ground. She remembered it from their unfortunate run in with house. The Doctor jumped in after her and whistled straight past the ginger human, landing way into the corridors. Amy half expected him to say Geronimo, but at this mood, she knew he wouldn't. Why was this version of the Doctor so much more detached? Why was he so cold? She heard a distant splash and a disgruntled moan.  
" Honestly, why did it put the swimming pool there?!" Amy almost did a double take. It?! Didn't he always regard the TARDIS as a 'she'?! She swallowed and called for the Doctor.  
" Doctor?!" She exclaimed with a heavy Scottish accent.  
" Don't expect me to come when you call!" He yelled. Amy choked.  
" Even if I were dying?" She asked. There was a long pause. The Doctor plodded up, making his way to Amy, sopping wet. He was gripping the railings to the TARDIS corridor entrance to the console room. He stood up.  
" That is an exception. I am a Doctor, after all." He replied, sincerely. " Now come, ape." Amy winced. " We need to take the TARDIS to a low mass object at least a sixth of the Earth's size-"  
" You mean the moon." Amy cut in, thankful for once that she actually paid attention to her physics teacher- unlike Mels. Then, she felt a pang of pain in her heart.  
Oh, Melody. The Doctor nodded.  
" Yes."

The Doctor used the controls on the TARDIS as it bucked across the time vortex, ruined and pretty much destroyed. They finally landed with a crash on the moon. The Doctor kicked the console.  
" Stupid thing." He mumbled. Amy bit her lip.  
" C'mon, Doctor." She grabbed his hand, but he batted it away. She flinched but the Doctor didn't notice. He walked to the TARDIS doors and threw them open.  
" That should help with the ventilation and the fire." He murmured before he walked out of the TARDIS. Amy followed him, a little hesitantly. Suddenly, his mouth fell open. Amy frowned, puzzled. She went to the doorway and looked around. Everywhere was normal. The sight was breathtaking, but not so much to make the Doctor gasp. Then, she shifted her gaze to the right. And her eyes widened. Right in front of them, lodged into lunar soil, was a hospital.

The Doctor had admitted himself in as Mister John Smith with abdominal pains. Amy walked into the bath room and scrubbed her makeup off, clean off her face before using an anti- wrinkle serum. Now that she looked into the mirror, she could see why the Doctor was so shocked when he saw her wrinkles. When she was at the mere age of seven, she was a youthful, innocent girl. And when the Doctor met her, only five minutes after in his relative time, she was a nineteen year old girl, with a boyfriend and her only job as a kissogram. She swallowed. In the mirror, if she stood next to the Doctor, people would have easily mistaken her as his daughter. She looked about seventeen, under that makeup she wore back when she was nineteen in an effort to look older. She traced a finger along the covered up wrinkles and sighed before she left the bathroom. She was going to enter herself as Amelia Jessica Smith, daughter of Mister John Smith. She chewed on a piece of gum in an attempt to appear like a typical teenage girl when she shot straight past a young woman with mocha skin and black hair that was pinned back, immaculately. She swallowed before trying to adapt to the new language as a typical teenage Londoner.  
" Oi! Look where you're goin', mate!" She exclaimed. Even Amy was impressed by how realistic it sounded with her voice. The woman froze and turned around.  
" Sorry about that. My name's Jones. Doctor Martha Jones. And who are you?" She asked, patronizingly. Amy bit back a kind reply and tried to make herself as stubborn as possible.  
" Why should I tell you, mate?" She asked. Martha sighed and turned around.  
" I'm sorry, but I've got more pressing matters to solve. Like saving lives, for example." She said. Amy bit her lip, guilty. After a pause, she gave a reply.  
" The name's Amelia. Amelia Jessica Smith. Could ya' find me my dad, please?" She asked. Martha turned around with a smile on her face.  
" Okay. Follow me. Mister John Smith is your father, I presume?" She asked. Amy nodded. Martha was actually quite good company. She didn't know why she felt the urge to act like a teenager.

People surrounded a very batty looking Doctor. He obviously wasn't enjoying being poked or prodded with questions.  
" 'Ello. The name's Amelia Jessica Smith," Amy winked at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes, exasperated. " And I'm his daugh'er." She added. She plopped down on the seat next to the Doctor.  
" What are you doing?" The Doctor hissed. Amy rolled her eyes.  
" You always get into trouble. I'm just saving your arse by sticking next to you, daddykins." She whispered. The Doctor looked close to tears. Amy, once again, felt guilty. " Sorry."  
" Don't be." He replied. It wasn't kind, more of a harsh comment. Amy swallowed.  
" Did you ever have children?" She asked. He turned away, not listening.

Amalia nearly ran into the house when she tripped over the cat from next door. She flailed her arms about, trying to regain her balance. But it didn't work. She fell to the ground with an 'Oomph' and the last thing she registered before she fell unconscious was a concerned looking young man- dressed in a t shirt and a turquoise hoody- looming above her before her eyes slid back into her skull.

Amy twiddled with her thumbs. She was already bored within the space of five minutes. By now, she would have been pink from showering, standing in the console room next to her beloved Rory, bugging the Doctor about where they were going next.  
Rory... She muffled a sob. She had been so caught up with this new Doctor that she completely forgot about him. She looked up and caught sight of a weary looking Martha Jones trying to check the Doctor's heartbeat.  
" D-" She refrained from calling him Doctor. " Dad, just let her." Amy deadpanned. He sighed in defeat and allowed the poor woman to check his heart whilst a weary looking man dressed in a suit complained on and on about Martha's work. Martha's eyes widened dramatically as she tested the Doctor's other heart. She looked up at him and he rolled his eyes, rudely. Amy was sure that he should've winked. Martha sighed.  
" I don't know, stomach cramps?" She said, looking very tired. Amy shot a glare at the Doctor which he returned. Amy gave Martha an apologetic smile and she gave her back a tired one. They swept away before Amy could even blink.

Amalia's eyes flickered open. She shot up and sat on the bed.  
" Hey, hey, calm it down." Said a voice. Amalia looked at the source of the voice. It was a young man. A very familiar young man.  
" Joseph?" Amalia asked. Joseph was her old school friend. They had nothing between each other except a very powerful friendship.  
" Yeah, it's me. You just collapsed to the ground and hit your head after you tripped over Miss Dominguez's cat." He answered, amusement twinkling in his brown eyes. Amalia felt herself relax in his presence. He was two years older than her. He was the only person she had befriended in her entire life aside from the Doctor and Amelia. Joseph was a man of a tall build. He had unruly black hair that covered his head and he was also very intelligent. He lived a few yards away from Amalia.  
" Thanks, Joseph, but they might see the scars." She sighed. Joseph bit his lip.  
" Sorry, Amalia." He murmured.  
" Don't be. And call me Lia." She corrected him. She stared out of the window and noticed it was raining. But then, something caught her eye.  
It was raining the opposite direction.

The Doctor quickly took his shirt off. Amy blushed as he began to change back to his raggedy old clothes again. She walked out of the curtained ward, but something caught her eye.  
It was maroon red. She began to speed walk to it and picked it up before she gave a wry smile.  
A bow tie. She looked up again and noted a tweed jacket against a door. She picked it up from the hook and the tinted- pink shirt in front of it. She turned around before grabbing a pair of charcoal- black trousers and a pair of black boots and TARDIS blue socks. She smiled and ran to the ward that the Doctor was in. He was still in the process of taking the hospital gown off; the neck was too small for his head. Amy yanked it off and he breathed a sigh of relief before she passed him the signature uniform clothes that the Doctor seemed to be obsessed with in her universe. This new Doctor had a slight half- smile on the corner of his lips.  
" I like it. Thank you, Amy." He said, sincerely. Amy felt like beaming, but she forced it down with a small smile in exchange with the Doctor before turning away.  
" You're welcome, raggedy man." She thought.

A/N: * Dodges rotten tomatoes* So sorry about the update- but at least it isn't a cliff hanger...

Please review- I've got some soufflés in the oven ( Rest assured, they are not burning!) Reviewers will get a cyber soufflé!


	3. The Doctor, the Ponds and Jones

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews- now here's a quick update! I am sure that this story will have a good potential, judging by the popularity! :) Thank you all- I've already reached 1000 hits!

To Pointeofdance: Thank you for reviewing yet again! The reason why the line breaks aren't there is because I'm typing this all up on Microsoft ( the last time I wrote straight into fanfiction, I had written a 10K passage and it all got deleted when I pressed the save button because I forgot to keep saving ) I'll save in the line breaks this time And thank you for the last comment- I enjoy writing unusual and new stories!

To tastycakes187: And so are you!

To KatieTheBaka: He certainly is! :) Thank you for that, though this chapter will follow mostly cannon. Joseph, the hospital and the scars will be solved soon! And I'm delighted to know that you love this story, too! I hope to hear another response from you...

To Nacanaca: Thanks! I love to write different stories with unusual plots...

To redDaeth: Yep, I'm back on point! I also can't wait to do my next installment, but you have seen how I'm like with writing different stories at the same time, so hopefully I'll have enough time to finish off my Harry Potter fan fiction before I start on my next story for ' A Trio Of Time Lords'. God bless you, too, redDaeth!

Right, long A/N over, long story commence!To Nikki Pond: Wow! Thank you for the long review! I also blame the tiny review button on my DSi whenever I try to review new stories, but it never lets me type I was also caught off guard when I saw this review! When I read the name I was like- It's Nikki again! I can also recognise you anywhere- and thank you for that sweet comment- your stories are sooo good! I was distraught when you had to stop Watching Doctor Who Series Five- especially at those that chose to insult you . But I don't mind about that- I'm a humungous fan of yours, too ;) The plot of the story was made when my sister made a remark about wishing that Amy had a sister and the Doctor develop a relationship with her, too. So, I made this when I found that a very rash Doctor would spice things up a bit- you know, like play hard to get? And the whole similarities between our fics was, I'm sure, a coincidence- although I think I might check it out, soon! And of course, Amy and Lia will have to get us back to our childish, but adorable Doctor! You always got my attention too, you know. And I can still remember how we met online, too! And I meant the cyber soufflé as an offer- like cyber cookies ;) And yes, the bow- tied Doctor is back! And, indeed, bow ties always are and always will be cool! I will always be at your service, too. Just PM me again if you have any questions or queries! And the last lines were made when I, unfortunately, broke up with my best friend. I said " You're welcome, sweetie." We were both fans of Doctor who, but I guess I'm spilling my life, so I'll zip my lips for now! ;) And Amy certainly still needs her Doctor- because inside, she's always going to be the cute seven year old who waited fourteen years for her raggedy man to whisk her away to the stars If they weren't family already, ( Brilliant work, Moff! I can actually see Amy as his mother in law- she's got the attitude, love, affection and everything!) I'd have said they were a couple! And I'm always into Dark Doctor, too! Please review again- I've missed you! And, indeed as you always say, everyone has their own Doctor. And I believe the eleventh Doctor is yours...

* * *

Amalia hesitantly crept out of bed, shaken.  
" Wh-what was that?" She asked, weakly.  
" I think... it could be an earth quake. It could have been caused by an extraterrestrial object- most likely a meteor or comet- hitting the Earth's surface nearby. It would explain the white light. We can't have one from the crust or the mantle below, no, since we're nowhere near any tectonic plates, so they can't have caused any seismic reaction-"  
" Jo?" Amalia said.  
" Yes?"  
" Shut up." Amalia deadpanned.  
" Oh. Okay." He mumbled. Amalia pecked him on the cheek before heading out again, cautious of her actions. He stood behind her, shell shocked. She went over to the windows.  
" We're on the moon!" She exclaimed. A beautiful young woman beside her was consoling another nurse.  
" I know, but they aren't exactly air tight. We would have lost all the air by now." Martha argued. The nurse whimpered before a curtain nearby was thrown back. And before them, was the Doctor, clad in clothes that would have suitably fitted a fifty year old professor.

* * *

The Doctor got ready just when that Martha girl spoke about a very good piece of logic. He threw the curtains back.  
" Hello, I'm the Doctor, follow me and don't be stupid like you apes usually are." He listed them all off. He felt a poke in his back. He turned around, but he was hit by a powerful blow to the jaw.

Amy had enough. The Doctor was acting like a jerk. She had to sort him out. She poked him in the back. The Doctor turned around and before he could make another snide comment, her hand flew to his cheek. She was quite good when it came to slapping. The Doctor staggered back, shell shocked as Amy began to chastise him for his actions. His left cheek was burning red.  
" You ignoramus, idiotic fool! Do you know how many times us humans have saved your neck before you could have died?! Have you forgotten about Susan?" Amy guilt trapped him as she spoke about the granddaughter her Doctor spoke so lovingly but woefully about. This Doctor winced. " What about Gallifrey- your home planet? What about the Time Lords? What about that passion you had when you travelled the stars? What are you, now? A heartless old man with eternal youth. A man who couldn't tell when a child was being abused. A man who didn't care when another person was in pain. You only come at the last minute! What about Sarah Jane Smith?! She was witty, intelligent and yet you pushed away the mere thought of her rrright," She rolled her 'r'." After you went to Gallifrey!" The Doctor was looking at his shoes. Amy began to soften her voice to become more caring, more... maternal. " And now look at you. You have someone who cares for you, even though you don't realize it." She nodded over to Martha. " You have someone who has the possibility of being saved from a living hell." She thought of Amalia. "You have someone who is willing to help. Me." She didn't notice the Doctor was shaking with tears and sadness until now. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Seeing no reaction, she pulled him into a hug. He still felt the same, though stiff. He smelt of cinnamon and spice, just like in her universe. He still was the same. He was just under a hard exterior, like an egg, waiting until the right moment to hatch and show his true colours. He was still her beloved son, though only through marriage.  
" Thank you, Amelia Williams." He replied, hoarsely. She pulled away and gave him a small, gentle smile.  
" You're welcome, Doctor." She replied. Amalia and Martha watched this exchange in shock.  
" Raggedy man?" Amalia asked. Amy winced. " Amazing Amy?" Amy suddenly felt like something warm was blossoming within her.

* * *

Amy turned to Amalia.  
" Who are you?" The Doctor asked. The girl looked remarkably like her- the only difference was the eyes and her hair colour and a few other things you wouldn't notice unless you were looking closely. For instance, her face was more of an oval, her eyebrows were done differently and her figure was more curvaceous. Amy swallowed. She knew who she was.  
" Amalia?" She asked. Amalia gave Amy a watery smile.  
" I know who you are, Amy. I recognised the similarities as I grew older. We became more and more alike. I share the same nose, eye shape, lips, and eyebrows as you. I've just done them differently so I wouldn't be recognised. Amelia, I have reason to believe that you are Amelia Jessica Pond, my elder twin sister." Amy cracked a small smile.  
" Hello, Amalia. My name is Amelia Jessica Pond- Williams. I am married to Rory Arthur Williams" Amalia winced and Amy gave her an apologetic smile. " I come from a different time. I had... A friend. He helped others. He saved lives." Amy looked distant, her eyes glazed over. " But I've found you, Amalia. That's what counts. But I'm unfortunate to say that this was not the reason why I came here. I'm looking for my husband." She turned serious, her eyes sharp. The Doctor watched this whole exchange. He swallowed.  
" But who are you, Amelia Jessica Pond- Williams? You have knowledge about me that no one else knows aside from my previous companions. And I'm sorry, but I am still entitled to have you under my supervision until I can trust you." He scrutinized Amy. "You have found your sister, yes, but I have more demanding issues to solve." He walked toward the veranda with that cold remark hanging around them like a bad smell. Amy blinked back her tears before she followed this new 'Doctor'.

* * *

They watched the lunar surface; Martha on Amy's right with Amalia on her other side. The Doctor was at the end and Amy was determined to stay as far away as possible from him until he apologized. Amy blinked back her tears as she thought of her lost husband, trapped in an unfamiliar time without her, probably thinking she was going on brand, spanking new adventures with her raggedy man and their daughter. She swallowed the bile that had built up in her throat and an unsettling feeling of guilt had developed in the pit of her stomach. What was he thinking now? She blinked back tears once again as she thought of her raggedy man, all alone with the stars as company; no family apart from River to confide in and even then, Amy doubted River would be able to console him properly due to the timelines that restricted their every action. She was seriously beginning to rethink her actions. Suppose if she had pulled Rory's arm away from that gravestone before it could have caused his demise? It was unlikely, but it could have happened...  
It could have happened.  
The chance and the choice were both within her hands.  
And she failed her husband, daughter and her best friend all in one go.

Amy watched as the gherkin- shaped space crafts descended upon the lunar surface. Already, she knew what was inside them. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, she kept her lips firmly pressed into a thin line, purposely avoiding the Doctor's severe gaze as he kept his narrowed eyes on her, his cheek still burning red from the slap. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry. She had nothing to live for except a mere copy of the man she had as a best friend, a female doctor she barely knew and a sister she never had. She suddenly felt alive with determination, adrenaline pumping into the very essence of her soul. She had a sister. A sister who was abused.  
That was what counted. And what did she say back in Winter Quay?  
That was what they got.

* * *

The Judoon had already trooped into the hospital, causing drama and panic to waft around the atmosphere. People were terrified of these creatures.  
Apart from four people, striding along the corridors and avoiding the creatures.  
" These space ships harbour Judoon. They are intergalactic police-"  
" More like intergalactic thugs." Amy muttered. The Doctor eyed her for a moment before turning to his own conversation.  
" They are here for a reason. They are looking for a criminal- most likely a very dangerous one if they thought it was high enough in their priority list to use a H2o scoop, consequently making humans suspicious."  
" Or, they could just be very stupid." Amy murmured. Again, the Doctor picked up on her comment, but acted as though he was ignoring her.  
" They are currently using scanners to determine whether the people here are all human or alien. And that's very bad news for me." He added. Martha and Amalia stared at him, blankly. Suddenly, Martha broke into a realization.  
" No. You're joking."  
" Oh, yes." The Doctor gloated. " Weren't you paying attention? Gallifrey? Sound like anywhere in England to you?" Martha gawped at him before shutting her jaw.  
" You look human!" Amy automatically said the phrase that the Doctor always said to her when she said that.  
" No, you look time lord. They came first." She retorted. Martha swallowed.  
" Um, okay. We should probably-"  
" Check the records! Why didn't you think of that?! We could have seen if they had any unusual illnesses!" The Doctor accused. Martha glared at him.  
" I was going to suggest that." She gritted out before marching to the data records room.

* * *

" Nothing! Those stupid imbeciles! They wiped out the data records!" The Doctor ranted, kicking the strange device.  
" Doctor, calm-"  
" Don't you tell me to calm down, Amelia Jessica Pond." The Doctor snarled.  
" Listen to her." Amalia said, quietly stunning every one in the process. The Doctor sighed.  
" Okay. Okay, fine. For you. Martha, could you run to your boss and ask him instead? Amalia, Amelia-"  
" It's Lia."  
" It's Amy." They cut in at the same time.  
" Fine, Lia and Amy will be coming with me to the radio room. Please remember to keep on guard at any time. The criminal could be someone who you least expect."  
" Um, Doctor?" Amalia asked, timidly. The Doctor looked up.  
" Yes?" He snapped.  
" Where's Joseph?"

* * *

A/N:Ah, I love those cliffies! ;)

Those cyber soufflés have ran out, but there are some cyber chocolate sundaes up for anyone who reviews!


	4. Way To Go, Doctor

A/N: Soooo sorry about the long wait! I had that 'tourist' phase coming through me- and I only updated my new Harry Potter story because I had already typed up the chapters! :)

To Pointeofdance: Of course! Anything for my reviewers! :) And, of course, cliffies are quite cruel ( I'll admit that I've ranted a few times about them!) And thank you for complimenting my story, your awesome! There will be more coming! :) Almost forgot- here's your vanilla cyber souffle!

To Nikki Pond: I'm glad to know that! And I'm sad to know about the long wait for Watching Doctor Who Series Six- but I understand- that will probably be the same for my sequel to An Ocean's Harmony! :) Your stories always caught my attention, too- even before I got my own account ( I'd known about this website a year before I got it- a long time of which was spent reading other fan fics and planning my own!) And this is an Amy- centric fic- but there will be more fluffy feels between your favorite Doctor and companion at the end of this chappie! And I agree with what you said, there. He's still her best friend- no matter what version he is- and the hug was quite sweet. I only hope I haven't made Amy OOC, but as for the Doctor- well- he is supposed to be OOC, for this story! :) And, indeed, it is a little like hard to get! :P I love that bit, too! I had that kind of relationship with my cousin- Dennis. He's quite sweet, but he suffers from split personalities. One minute he could be my best friend ever, and the next he could be my worst enemy. I need to be a bit careful around him- and that was how this story was born! :) And thank you for your compliment- your stories are brilliantly written- and fantastic- too! And thank you for that touching speech about the different versions/clones about the Doctor- do you mind if I could use it at all in the next chapter? This Doctor, indeed, is quite cold and distant- like nine; as you said. And I love to twist the character's personalities, sometimes! :) And only nine had called humans 'apes', I think. Eleven is just too sweet! :) And the reason why the Doctor is dark is a mixture of both! ;) Also, I think I agree with that comment about the classic 'who's'. Amy was right about the Doctor being heartless, but she hasn't put two and two together,yet! :) That's why she's blaming him. He'll confront her, though, and soon she will understand... And what you said about every one having their own Doctor, eleven seems to be yours- I do wish I had a universe hopper! Maybe in one of them, the Doctor is a real person... I would accept him, too. But Amy seems to think that he just can't be bothered to help- but we all know that's not right! She just hasn't fitted the whole puzzle together yet... But, then again, the mystery is: Who is going to change the Doctor? Will it be Amy- with her boldness and strong sense of right and wrong- or will it be Amalia- with her wit, judgment and observance? Who will make him a better man? Will he actually be changed?  
I don't mind long reviews- in fact, I love them! I hope to hear from you again, you wonderful girl, and I look forward to hearing from you again!

* * *

The Doctor looked up at Amalia.  
" What?"  
" I said, where's Joseph?" She repeated, impatiently. The Doctor swallowed.  
" Amy, Lia, you two come with me. Martha, you know your way around this hospital better than I do," He walked over to her and grasped her shoulders that reminded Amy so painfully of her own Doctor. " The fate of this hospital lies in your hands, Martha. Find the boss and ask him if there were any patients admitted here with strange symptoms. The other girls will come with me to find Joseph." He hesitated before giving her a small smile. " Good luck." He went with the other girls out the door.

* * *

Amalia trailed behind the other two, feeling more than just a little left out.  
" That was better, Doctor. Be kinder. In the end, you're the one who gains something." Amy lectured him. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
" I don't need a lecture, human, I only did that so I could boost her chances of working more efficiently." He snapped. Amy gave an aggravated sigh.

" Why are you so... cold?" She asked, pained. The Doctor froze before he turned to her.  
" There was a war. The last Great-"  
" Time war, yes." Amy interrupted. " You had to choose between your people and the universe. And you did the right thing, Doctor. You chose the lives of millions of innocent people-"  
" You don't understand! That makes me a murderer! I committed Genocide!" He yelled.  
" She's right, Doctor." Amalia piped in, quietly. " If you weren't here for us right now, we'd all probably be executed by the Judoon, by now." Amy nodded in agreement. The Doctor swallowed before he turned to Amalia.  
" Well? Why aren't you running away? I'm an alien from outer space. I'm here to kill your people after I murdered my whole species. I'm the Last of the Time Lords. The Oncoming Storm. The Tempest. Why don't you fear me?" He asked. Amalia stuck her chin up, determined to show him what her thoughts were.  
" You may have chosen to end you species, but under all of that, I'm not afraid of you. I can just look at you and see what pain it causes you. There's a difference, you know, between evil and murder. If you are forced to murder, but you deeply regret it, then under all of that, it's not your fault. But if you had the choice but you actually relished in causing pain, then that is evil. That is why I do not fear you. If the death of your people caused you so much pain, think about how much it would hurt you if you chose the universe." She said. The Doctor eyed her for a minute before he shakily held her hand. He looked up at her before opening her hand and placing something into it. He closed up her fingers. Amalia kept her eye contact with him before she opened her hand. She gasped.  
" It's the TARDIS key. Amalia Pond-"  
" Amalia Melissa Pond." She giggled.  
" Would you like to travel with me?" The Doctor asked. She looked up at his green eyes.  
" Yes. With all my heart." She replied, honestly. The Doctor broke into a large grin. Amy thought it looked truly beautiful on him.  
" You should smile more often, Doctor." Amy said, softly. He gave her a cocky grin.  
" This good enough?" He asked. She broke into an identical smile.  
" Yep." Just then, a pair of Judoon came traipsing around the corner. The Doctor looked at Amalia.  
" Run."

* * *

Martha Jones walked down the corridors and then politely rapped her knuckles on the door in front of her. She nervously awaited a reply and wrung her hands, anxiously.  
" Mr. Stoker? Mr. Stoker?" She asked. She hesitantly pushed the door open. The sight that greeted her was horrendous. Mr Stoker was on the floor-as colourless as his eyes- and Joseph was being held fast by two people clad in black leather. A woman- who she recognised as Florence Finnigan- was drinking his very life blood through... a straw in his neck?! Terrified, she silently clicked the door shut and then turned before running away. She flew through corridors, ran up stairs and so far, hadn't come across any Judoon.  
" Run!" The Doctor exclaimed. Martha ran into them whilst they were scrambling away from a pair of Judoon.  
" Doctor!" She exclaimed. " Mrs. Florence Finnigan- she was drinking blood through a straw in Joseph's neck! It- It was-"  
" A plasmavore." The Doctor deadpanned. Amy swallowed whilst Amalia was in plain shock.  
" I-Is Joseph alright?" She asked. The Doctor looked grim. She knew the answer, immediately. " Joseph." She sobbed. " He was my only-"  
" No time for that at the moment, Lia." The Doctor cut in. Amy eyed him for a moment, before she rubbed the grieving girl's back. Amalia hiccupped a little before she was reduced to tears.  
" Let's go and find this Florence Finnigan." Amy growled. " She'll have hell to pay for."

* * *

Amy, Amalia and the Doctor strode purposefully toward the radiation room, after having searched nearly the whole hospital out for the Plasmavore. They had all reached to the same conclusion- she simply wasn't in the floors. Martha had scooted off to prove Florence Finnigan guilty. Amalia strode behind them, but Amy couldn't keep the venomous thoughts from going berserk in her mind. She was useless. She was too quiet. Amy had no idea what the Doctor saw in Amalia apart from being a good spokesperson.  
" Plasmavores need to keep up on their blood intake regularly so that their biology can appear like ours. That was why the Judoon had scooped this place up. Unfortunately for us, this Plasmavore seems to be very crafty. Are you two apes following?" He asked. Amy and Amalia quickly nodded their heads.  
" So, we just need to find it- but how are we supposed to prove it is an alien if it's biology signature matches ours?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked grim. Just then, Amy realized what he was going to do. She grabbed his arm, jerking him to a stop. " No. Oh, no. You aren't going to-"  
" Yes, I am. Problem? I'm sick and tired of being the last. Maybe if I drain my very life blood from my body, I won't be able to regenerate. I'll be left in peace. The Doctor." He laughed, humorlessly. " Taken down by guilt after centuries of facing off life threatening situations. I've had enough. I don't know what I was thinking when I dragged you here. You know too much about me. Which brings us to the latest topic." He suddenly steered her to the nearest wall and pinned her against it, hands either side of her head. This motion reminded Amy too much of the time when the Doctor confronted her oh- so- long ago in the Flesh Factory. " How do you know who I am?" He snarled. " My race, never to be known by you pathetic apes." He spat. " No one knows about the time war. No one knows that I had committed suicide- twice- just to run away from the man I was." Amy's eyes widened, her lips slightly parted. He what?! " I had taken in the heart of the TARDIS and then just wondered the halls of the TARDIS. I don't know what kept me sane. I'm surprised I wasn't driven mad, like Koschei was..." His eyes were pained, far away. Amy swallowed, but soon, he was brought straight back to his rant. " Then, I saved the Earth, wasted another life by saving a pathetic old man. Gallifrey put me through so much, the President- Rassilon- was resurrected. And then, everything went to pieces. Why won't you lot just keep yourselves safe?! Oh, look, giant red planet in the sky-"  
" That was GALLIFREY?!" Amy yelled, surprised. Wow. It was huge. She remembered...  
" And what do you lot say?!" He continued, as though she never said anything. " OH, IT'S JUST A MASSIVE HOAX!" Amy swallowed as the Doctor's spit flew on to her face. She grimaced before giving back an angry retort.  
" WHAT ARE YOU?! A TEENAGER ON A HIGH?! YOUR EMOTIONS CHANGE FASTER THAN THE AMOUNT OF TIME IT TAKES GILESE TO CIRCLE IT'S STAR!" Amy roared. She wrenched the Doctor's hands away from her before running off. The Doctor looked down, feeling guilty. He had never lost his temper so much. But at the same time... That girl was just too bold, too brash. Pleadingly, he turned his eyes up at Amalia. But she was blinking back her own tears. She shook her head before she ran off to tail after her long-lost sister. The Doctor swallowed before giving a sarcastic, hollow, forlorn laugh that reverberated in a lonely manner around the walls, sounding almost manic.  
Great. He had hurt two women in one day.  
Way to go, Doctor.

* * *

Amy speed walked along the corridors, her tears clouding her vision as she attempted, fruitlessly, to rein them back. She didn't know what she was thinking when she had shouted at the Doctor. The poor man had been through so much... The only difference was that he hadn't had companions. She swallowed. She had seen his previous lives before. In fact, the Doctor had even shown her pictures. He had given her a tour around the entire TARDIS, said that even he didn't know many of the rooms already there. Amy brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear before she thought woefully of the tour. That was the first time she had been on the TARDIS. Briefly after, he had taken her to float out there, in space, with only a nightie on. She furrowed her eyebrows. The Doctor had shown her around nearly every room... But there was only two that he kept her away from. She remembered the scent of the wood of on of the doors- heck, she had even tried to force it open- but she never found out what was on the other side. The only things she remembered on one of those two doors was a complicated, spiraled language. It was, admittedly, a very beautiful language. If she placed even the most elegant English handwritten script next to it, she would feel it were too scruffy to even be compared to that mystical, lilting handwriting. Oh, the Doctor had caught her- once- trying to open it. And he had went berserk.

* * *

A twenty one year old Amelia Jessica Pond tried to wrench a heavy door open. It was a very beautiful work of art- she had to admit- but she was too piqued by curiosity to leave it alone. The Doctor ( AKA, Raggedy man) had barred her permission from entering this room and another, too. The only thing he had said was that he had made it for his daughter- Jenny, if she remembered correctly. He had told her of her tragic story. She had lasted for only fifteen hours, but he had told her no more. Hmm, she'd have to bug him about that, later. The Doctor had given her a tour of the TARDIS, and she had tried hard to look impressed, but she desperately wanted to go on to the adventure; straight on. But mystery was the next best thing. And that was why she was leaning against this very door, heaving with all her strength to get it open.  
Stupid thing.  
" Come on, TARDIS, let me in." She pleaded, desperately at the ceiling. The TARDIS gave a hum of rebellion.  
Stupid, stupid thing.  
" What are you doing?" Someone growled. Amy whipped around with a smile plastered on her face, expecting the Doctor to open the door for her.  
" Doctor, could you open the door for me-"  
" Amelia, there was a reason why I said no." He deadpanned, taking a huge step forward to his newest companion. Amy felt her breathing still in her throat. Her smile wavered.  
" Doctor-"  
" And you tried to get it open without my permission." He continued in that calm, deadly tone. His face was fast becoming thunderous, his eyes blazing with anger. Amy's smile completely dropped.  
" I only wanted to see-"  
" Is that the reason why you came here? To poke around at rooms I _specifically _told you not to?!" He asked, the volume of his anger fast becoming loud.  
" NO-"  
" THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE BY OPENING THAT DOOR?!" He roared. Amy flinched and looked down. Seeing this, the Doctor softened. " Why do you want to see what's there?"  
" I- It's nothing, honestly-"  
" Amy," The Doctor replied, gently. She didn't move. " Amy." He said, a little more firmly. He used his index finger to move her chin up and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. " Oh, Amy." He pulled her into a hug. Her tears escaped and fell onto his shoulder. He started to pat the back of her head.  
He gave such wonderful hugs.  
" I-I-"  
" Shh." He hugged a little tighter. " You don't need to be scared."  
" I wanted to see what was on the other side." She gently pulled away. The Doctor had a spark of anger in his eyes and Amy bit her lip. " Why wouldn't you let me?" She added, quietly. The Doctor gave a heavy sigh.  
" Because it hurts me too much." He replied.  
" Just tell me one thing. Any thing." She pleaded. Amy truthfully thought he wasn't going to tell her. Her head dropped. But then, her hopes soared high, though she were a little confused. He hesitated for a couple more seconds.  
" Her name was Arkytior."

* * *

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the looong wait- but I guess six days isn't that bad?  
Right?

Arkytior is Gallifreyan for Rose. However, there are two 'Rose's' in Doctor who. The one I'm referring to is Susan Foreman; his grand daughter. I'd have thought that the Doctor would have moved on from Rose Tyler, but he'd still want his companions to know about her- you know, like he wanted her never to be forgotten. But for his family, I tried to make it a different concept- that his companions never knew about his beloved grand daughter unless they happened to stumble across anything that belonged to her; or if they've got that lovable stubbornness in them that Amy's got! :)

Reviewers will get a sneak peak of the next chapters through PM! :) If you don't want one, however, I will give you a cyber treat of your choice! ;)


	5. I couldn't harm her

A/N: WOW! I just returned from India and BAM! I'm so happy! You lot just lightened up my day- I needed to start on my studies again tomorrow and my tan turned out a bit blotched :s and now I have enough adrenaline to survive my maths studies! Thank you all for the reviews- this chapter is dedicated to the following for reviewing this story: tastycakes187, KatieTheBaka, Pointeofdance, Nikki Pond and redDaeth.

To tastycakes187 ( X2): Great to know you like it! And you're perfect, too! ;)

To KatieTheBaka (X2): I love Suzie, too! I always thought that Amy should know of the Doctor's family- especially since she is technically his family, too! And yes, will the Doctor wriggle out of Amy's naughty list? Go Amy! I always thought of her as a strong girl who's able to voice her own opinions :) Shame I'm not like that- I'm a bit too afraid of offending someone- though I would have done the same thing if someone treated me like that; even if it were the Doctor! Here's the new chappie!

To Pointeofdance: Go Amy! Don't hold back! :) I found out about the meaning of Susan Foreman's ( AKA: Arkytior) Gallifreyan name and I just thought that I could wriggle it into that chapter for those of you who like Susan, too! And since I watched the episode when the Doctor locked out poor Susan, I always assumed that she fought in the Time war, though you are right! I hope to hear from you again!

To Nikki Pond: Thank you! I will do it, but I will let people know which lines I had used! ;) And it's good to know that you enjoy this fanfic- I love your fanfics, too!

* * *

The Doctor instructed Martha to bring up the Judoon to the exact location where they were headed to. Amy was walking very quickly- a sure sign that she wasn't in the mood to talk with the Doctor, any time soon. Amalia silently followed Amy. She crept up on her and then cleared her throat. The fire- headed woman jumped, startled. Amalia went to her side, still silent. Amy turned to look at the younger girl.  
" Please don't do that again." She deadpanned. Amalia looked up at Amy, her green eyes probing and searching Amy's.  
" You've suffered from many losses." She noted. Amy was suddenly wide awake and alert. Her eyes widened.  
" What do you mean?" She asked, warily. " I- I haven't-"  
" You're hesitating. That's a sign of lying." Amalia pointed out, quietly. " And it's not to be looked over, Amy. I've heard people had gone mad with grief. I only knew you for a couple of hours, but already, I feel at home with you. More than I ever have with _Sharon, _anyway." She sighed before turning to Amy. " And those losses... They're people who were close to you. Weren't they?" She dwindled off to a whisper. Amy ignored her and carried on striding, cursing her silent observations. Why was she so damn intelligent?! She began to pick up on her pace, walking faster and faster until Amalia had to jog to keep up with her. " Amy, please. I'm your twin sister. You can confide in me." Amalia pleaded. Amy suddenly froze. Amalia ran into her back and fell down on the ground, straight onto her back. She gasped before arching her back in agony. Amy's eyes widened.  
" Amalia?! Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for her sister's safety. Amalia waved it off. She tried to pick herself up and off the ground, but the pain was too much. She promptly collapsed down on her back before grimacing in pain. Amy panicked before she stared around herself. Surely there must be a first aid kit somewhere! Her eyes caught a dark, vine green. Her heart sang with a quick joy before she ran over to it and yanked it off the wall. She noted the white cross and the words: 'First aid'. Heart in her mouth, Amy sprinted over to her convulsing sister.  
" I-Inhal-ler." She stammered. Amy ripped the first aid kit open and grabbed the spare inhaler before she pulled the lid off and put the mouth of the inhalor to Amalia's lips. She pressed the container once, twice, three times. Amalia went limp in her arms.  
" A-Amalia?" Amy shook her prone form.  
No response. " Amalia?!" She yelled. The Doctor came tearing around the corner. Why was his timing always so off?!  
" Amy?!" He exclaimed, concerned for her safety. When he saw Amalia limp in her arms, he put on more energy into his sprint, pumping his arms.  
" Doctor! Sh-she ran into me- she fell on her back- she- she-" Amy broke off, sobbing. The Doctor went over to her side, before pulling her into a hug, rubbing his hand over her back.  
" Hush, now. I'll make things better." He reassured her. Amy pulled away, tears glistening in her eyes and her face desperately pained. The Doctor gave her a small smile before checking the prone form of the girl below him.  
It was then that he realized it.  
He saw the purple, hand shaped bruise on her arm before his eyes widened.  
He was all- too- familiar with the signs of abuse. He knew it when he saw it.  
Hell, he had even lived with it in his childhood, his parents striving to make him the perfect heir to the ancient house of Lungbarrow. His right hand wrapped around it, fitting perfectly with the hand- if a little more square. No, this hand appeared to be feminine. He swallowed down the bile that had crept up in his throat before he silently looked up to Amy. Never tearing his eyes from her devastated gaze, he pulled out his faulty, silver sonic screw driver with the blue tip before flicking it open and finally turning around to Amalia. He banged it on the floor a couple of times before it flickered into life. He checked it over the girl.

Life: Postive.

Status: Unconscious. His heart leapt with joy from the previous plummet into the murky depths of dark discoveries.  
" She's alive. She's just knocked out." He whispered. Amy gave a cry of strangled relief before she wiped her tears off with her sleeve. The Doctor removed his hand from the bruise around her arm before Amy gasped.  
" Amalia... Oh, god." Her hand flew to her mouth as she surveyed the girl beneath her.  
It all made sense.  
It clicked together.  
Why Amalia was so silent... Why she was so observant...  
And why she was in London when she should have been in Leadworth. No, she didn't belong in Leadworth. This innocent girl would never belong in that place. Amy could tell she had strong, Scottish blood in her. She just had to adapt to her aunt's ways, terrified of stepping one toe over the line before Sharon went berserk. And Amy understood.  
Lia had ran away. And with good reason, too. Amy's stomach had nearly leapt with her heart. Amalia started to stir, groaning. Amy swallowed.  
She was going to have a long talk about this with Amalia.  
" Mph." Amalia's speech was slightly slurred, as though she were drunk. The Doctor frowned.  
" Sorry?" He asked. Amalia blinked, her eyesight clearing away. She swallowed.  
" Thank you." She muttered. " I think..." Her head turned to Amy, eyes wide in awe and adoration. " I think you just saved me."

* * *

Amalia had never failed to pester Amy, after that. They continued on their way to the radiation room with Amalia tailing Amy, muttering her thankful words of praise and humble words. Her head was bent low with embarrassment and her cheeks were flushed red- a remarkably foreign looking blemish on her porcelain, taut skin. Amy eyed the girl behind her.  
If she didn't know Amalia was abused, she did now. Amy had actually looked into the small details of the girl. Her limbs were so small she could have put her hand around one of them and still have more space. It was frightening, really. The girl was obviously badly malnourished- her hair, though a sunny, platinum shade of blonde- was beginning to look drab and weary. Amy could just see the beginnings of ginger in the girl's scalp before she grimaced.  
Ginger and blonde did not go together. Her thick tresses hung in loose locks around her skeletal face. Her skin was still stretched across her face, reminding Amy guiltily of a skin stretched tightly over a drum. Her vibrant green eyes must have lost their youth and shine years ago. Her clothes hung off her tiny frame, only serving to make the already very fragile, small girl look more skinnier. Amalia may have been a teenager, but she certainly didn't act like one. Amy pushed the unwanted thoughts away from her mind, focusing solely on the girl before her. She was a smart, witty, observant and a remarkably brave girl. She was only hidden by a translucent curtain, waiting for the right time and encouragement to emerge in her true, bold, beautiful colours. Amy suddenly had a fierce determination course through her.  
Yes.  
She would break this thick shell that Amalia had cast herself.  
She would help her sister.

Amy, the Doctor and Amalia blundered into the room. They faked fascination as they looked around themselves and then fixated their gazes on the woman before them, two leather clad beings flanking her from behind. Amalia had made the tiniest of growls in her throat, but Amy heard. She held her hand and shook her head.  
" She isn't worth it." Amy mouthed. Amalia sighed.  
" I could have tried." She whispered. The Doctor, thankfully his usual, oblivious self, continued with his facade.  
Even Amy had to applaud him on his acting skills.  
" Ah, these lasses are me' daugh-ers. We're from Sco'land, see," Amy had to force down her chuckle of irony. Did the Doctor just wink? Well, his spirits seemed to have lifted. " And we just moved down from the 'ighlands. Terribly cold, up there in old Sco'land. Me youngest daugh'er, 'ere, is feelin' 'ome sick these days." He gave Amalia a fatherly pat to the head. "Amelia, 'ere, is enjoyin' it 'ere, though." He said, randomly, with a thick Scottish accent. He smiled as he placed a hand on Amy's left shoulder. Amy plastered a forced grin.  
" Hi." She said, simply. She barely had the time to even appear ecstatic to see anyone. She idly wondered what quality it was that drew the Doctor so much to humans. They were just... normal. Boring creatures. The Time lords must have been more exciting then Albert Einstein and his theories ever were. Finnigan eyed him for a second.  
" I need to assimilate. I must appear human." She said. The Doctor gave a fake, nervous laugh.  
" 'Uman? Well, are you suggestin' you're... Extraterrestrial?" He asked. Amy disguised her smirk with a cough. " Well, if you want to be human, you could pop 'round at me and me wife's 'ouse. She bakes wonderful cakes. Chocolate. Yum. 'Er name's Rivah'. Rivah' Song." Amy couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. She stared at the Doctor.  
" You knew River?" He gave her a pointed look before Amalia jabbed Amy in the arm. Amy sighed.  
" Well, we blew our covers. Hello. I'm John. John Smith. And no, my name is not related to any recent cartoons you may have watched." He smiled, playfully at that. Amy shook her head, fondly. It seemed he may have watched one too many Disney movies. " And we're all human, thank you very much. No need to catalogue, or whatever it is that those Rhino- things are doing downstairs." The Doctor said with his usual, British accent. Amy nearly pouted. A Scottish accent sounded so melodic and beautiful- so unusually natural on him.  
Like... He had spoke with one before... She shook her head to disperse those thoughts. Those thoughts were irrelevant. The woman began to advance on him. Amy nearly stepped forward to intervene, but one of the guards tackled her to the ground and held the Doctor up. Amalia got up, alarmed, and ran over to him, but Finnigan simply swept her to the side, Amalia's slight frame barely supporting her before she swayed and hit the ground. Her head hit the ground with a sickening 'crack'. Her eyes slid shut and Amy gasped as she witnessed the horrific scene unfolding before her. Finnigan- or the Plama- thingy- pierced the straw through the Doctor's pulse point before she started to suck his very life blood from him. Amy tried in vain to get up, but the nearby black- leather clad soldiers prevented her from getting up by placing their boots over her stomach. With every second that passed, they applied more and more pressure to her stomach. Coupled with the steadily decreasing oxygen, this was the perfect combination of danger. Amy squeezed her eyes shut before she forced them open again. Everything was blurry. Just then, the door slammed open, the Doctor's body slammed the floor with a thud and a certain Martha Jones came crashing through the crowds of space police before Amy's leaded eyes slipped shut and she succumbed to the darkness with open, welcoming arms.

* * *

Amy blearily opened her eyes again. She was lying on the familiar captain's seats with the belts strapped over her. Where was the Doctor? Where was Amalia and Martha? With those two thoughts in mind, she clicked herself unlocked from the belts and got up. She felt a numb sting of pain where those soldiers applied their foots over. She looked down at the striped top she was wearing. She suddenly felt the urge to change. But wait. The Doctor never confirmed that she was travelling with him! Hell, she didn't even have the right to go anywhere near a bedroom! She sighed before she smoothed down her hair and placed her belted trousers lower. It was better if the tight belt didn't constrict her stomach- she had enough pain on it, thank you very much. She surveyed the console room around her. Where were her companions? As if reading her thoughts, a pair of footsteps came down the hallway. Amy looked up. She didn't need telling.  
It was her son in law.  
" Where are they?" Amy asked. The Doctor gave a heavy sigh. Amy noticed the bags under his eyes and the heavy, dark circles surrounding them. His face was a chalky, pasty white and his hair was more ragged than usual.  
" Martha flat-out refused to travel with me. As for Amalia..." He gave a choked sob. Amy cautiously padded over to his side.  
" What's wrong?" She asked, gently. He looked up, tears still brimming in his eyes.  
" I refused. I betrayed her for her own safety. She nearly died! She... She was just too young. I couldn't take that youth away. I only bring pain and destruction. I couldn't harm her."  
" What did you do?" Amy asked, more firmly. The Doctor looked up at her no-nonsense tone of voice and whispered:  
" I kidnapped her before I removed her memories. I removed them and betrayed her. I locked her out of the TARDIS when her fists rained on the doors, begging to see the Raggedy man again." He whispered, his eyes downcast. He finally looked up to meet Amy's livid gaze before he choked out: " I harmed her more than her aunt ever did."

* * *

A/N: Poor Doctor. Poor Amalia. Poor Amy. God, feels really do get to me. I needed to update this ASAP, since I have not typed up my next chapters and I need to go to bed- it's late and my studies are starting again, tomorrow- which also explains the meagre length of this chapter!

Alerts, favourites and follows make me smile- but one review always makes me beam for the rest of the day! :)


	6. Roses and Ponds

A/N: Hello! * Gives a sheepish smile and waves* Sorry about the long wait- I just went to retouch my new hair colour! I love it! I think it suits me even more than my natural hair colour.

To tastycakes187: I love mystery! ^-^ But who River is will be kept a secret until then... Here's your new chappie! Love you lots!

To redDaeth: Happy birthday, redDaeth! I hope you enjoyed your day! I'll make you a cyber cake! Which flavour? I hope you enjoyed browsing through anime- I hope your future life will prosper!

To Nikki Pond: Thank you, Nikki! You're brilliant too, you clever girl! I mean it! I hope you continue working on your fanfics!;)

To Pointeofdance: I agree- that poor girl did suffer too much- but I won't be going into too much description because there are some young audiences here, bless them. I wholeheartedly agree with you again, it was too dangerous and your bet will be answered here! Well, despite being an Amy-centric fic, the majority is also focused on her sister :) The meeting between River and Amy will be kept secret- though I have to sew my lips shut just to keep from spilling! I hope you hear from you again! Lots of love!

To KatieTheBaka: I hope your questions will be answered here! :) I wouldn't throw Amalia out of the window :) I hope to hear from you again, you awesome girl!

* * *

Amalia stared, betrayed at the steadily dematerializing figure of the TARDIS. She fiercely wiped her tears before she recounted where she was. The last she remembered was tripping over the neighbour's cat and then... Darkness. She looked around her. She seemed to be in front of a busy road. A block of flats lined the street opposite her and she nearly hyperventilated. Where was she? Where was the safe, but admittedly boring, confines of Leadworth? She swallowed before looking up at the bleak, grey sky.  
Lord have mercy on her.  
She blinked back her tears yet again before she stared at the road. She noted that a young, bottle- blonde woman was crossing the road, her mobile phone pressed to her ear. She looked the same age as Amalia, though she had to admit, the woman had to tone down on the make up. She wore a hot- pink top under a ruby red and cotton white hoodie, her denim jeans outlining her figure. Amalia noted the small rose imprinted on the woman's shirt. She just stepped forward when-  
" Stop!" Amalia bellowed. She hurtled across the road only to push the woman out of the way. She nearly tripped over herself, but a whizzing bike knocked her off balance and Amalia fell to the ground, next to the heavily breathing teenager next to her. She fell to the ground, eyes unseeing and blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth and onto her deathly pale skin. The girl who she had saved shakily got up, traumatized.  
" Hello? Hello?" She asked, in a thick cockney accent. But Amalia didn't reply.  
She could see the world no more.

* * *

Amy stood, slack against the console.  
" No. No, no no! This is just some terrible dream I'll wake up from. Amalia... She was only a little girl! Doctor, you have to take her to me! Please!" Amy wailed. " Don't let it be the same as it was with Melody!" The Doctor froze. Amy's hand shot to her mouth.  
" Who's Melody?" He asked. Amy's heart both sang with relief and a pang of hurt. This Doctor wasn't her family.  
She had faced the cruel reality.  
The Doctor was alone.  
And Amy only had a twin sister she didn't even know about.  
" M-Melody was a friend of mine." She replied. Well, it was the truth. Just not the complete truth. After all, Mels had grown up with her.  
" Amy, you have to understand. I can't lose any more innocent people. That includes children." The Doctor explained, his cold, empty eyes fixed on Amy's. He hesitantly placed his large hand on her fore arm, to show her his sincerity. Amy couldn't help but note his eyes. They were so empty. So devoid of life. Her Doctor's eyes were what gave him away when he lied. She could always see his emotions. From a raging anger to the most heartfelt happiness.  
And then, she realized.  
She wanted to make this Doctor happy, too.

* * *

Amy blinked back her tears as she curled up on the Captain's chair. She was alone. The only person she could count on to help heal this Doctor was Amalia- and they had left her behind in suburban London. The Doctor was tinkering away at the console when it gave a sudden lurch. Amy screamed, her right hand gripping the top of the chair as though it were her life line. The Doctor paced around the bronze, mushroom- like structure that dominated the centre of the room, murmuring about the TARDIS needing rest and the desktop needing changing. Amy stared at the coral- themed walls with a hint of melancholy panging in her heart, reverberating around it's empty walls. The very same heart that was usually filled with both love and adrenaline- a seemingly impossible combination- but being with the Doctor made anything possible. The console room suddenly lunged backwards- and the Doctor was thrown on top of Amy. His face hit her shoulder and his body was sprawled over her She felt a heavy blush creep up on her cheeks- no doubt going to stain her face the color of her hair. The console room stopped shaking, and with a final shudder, Amy felt the TARDIS land. Breathing heavily, she lightly shoved the Doctor off her torso before she gracefully got up and onto the steel- grate floor. The Doctor got up and off the captain's jump seat before he journeyed over to the monitor.  
" There is a strong signal trace of the Nestene Conciousness around here." He frowned. " They were supposed to be in the Time War!" Amy caught a niggling feeling in her brain.  
Nestene Conciousness... Where had she heard that before?  
" So, Doctor." She said, quietly embarrassed. No! Pond's never got embarrassed!  
" So, Amy." He replied with a cold, sarcastic voice. Amy bit her lip, hurt. The past moments were the closest she had ever got to _her_ Doctor with _this_ Doctor. " Anything else you want to say?"  
" No." She answered, quietly. Amy looked away. An awkward silence descended upon the time- travelling duo. Amy broke the silence by sighing and then she walked down the steel ramp. She threw the doors open. Blinking furiously at the new light change, she put up a hand over her eyes to shield them from the light. " I think it's Summer. Let's go." She deduced. The Doctor trudged behind her and adjusted his bow tie. Amy swallowed the bile that had threatened to climb up her throat.  
" So it is," The Doctor stated. " Let's go."

* * *

The Doctor and Amy crept down the floor of a basement.  
" Remind me why we're here again?" Amy hissed.  
" Shut up!" The Doctor whispered, harshly. " They can hear us!"  
" You're kidding me." Someone said, incredulously. Amy detected a thick cockney accent in the feminine voice.  
" Rose, stay calm. I doubt that this is some big joke." Someone replied, calmly. This voice was delicate, feminine and obviously didn't come from the area. Amy noted that the person had a slight Scottish undertone in her British accent. Amy raised an eyebrow. This new person was the ideal person for travelling with the Doctor...  
" Is that someone mucking about?" This 'Rose' had blatantly ignored the other female's advice. " Who is it?!"  
" Rose! I've dealt with this kind of dilemma before! Quieten down, I think it's an alien." Amy was breathless. This girl was impressive! She turned to face an awestruck Doctor.  
" Look, aliens don't exist. How many times do I have to tell you?" Rose replied. Her voice was irritated but lightly sugar coated with a hint of playfulness.  
" Ugh, I keep forgetting that I've gone back a couple of years. This is weird. I'd be in my room at this time." The girl stated. " I can't wait until I prove you wrong, Rose- bud." She said the affectionate nick name with love. " Sometimes, I forget that you aren't really my sister."  
" Love you too, sweetheart, but aliens don't exist." Rose said.  
" Just you wait. The Royal Hope Hospital, launched straight off the ground. That will happen in a couple of years. Oh, and don't forget the Judoon!" The Doctor choked.  
" How did she know?! It's 2005!" He hissed. Amy pressed a finger to her lips.  
" Shh!" She urged. The Doctor, for once, did as she said.  
" Look, I know you have a very... creative imagination-"  
" Rose, why would I lie to you?! You and your mother took me under your wing since two years ago! I wouldn't lie!" The girl replied. " Look, I have a flash light in my pocket. It should help us see." As if to prove her point, a single, thin beam of light penetrated the darkness.  
" I don't get how you are so prepared. I'm so glad you've built your confidence. If your seventeen year old self could see you now..." Rose complimented. " She wouldn't believe you were the same person." Just then, a male shop dummy turned. Rose gave an aggravated sigh. " Yeah, you got me. Very funny."  
" Rose, I don't think this is a joke." The other girl said. Amy noticed her voice didn't once waver.  
Brave girl.  
" Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" Again, the girl ignored the other girl's advice. The Doctor and Amy stepped forward. Then, they were too shocked to say anything. Two girls were in front of them. One had heavy eye make up and bottle bleached- blonde hair. She looked like she came from the area. The other had golden- blonde waves that must have been done by a professional. She didn't have any make up at all, and she had a denim jacket, a blue, long top and a pair of leggings. She wore a pair of black running shoes, Amy noted with humour. But what took their breath away were her dazzling green eyes, swiped free of fear, pain and abuse. They were now sparkling with confidence, intelligence and a laid back attitude, though they still bore scars.  
" Amalia?!"

* * *

The seventeen year old Amalia came around in a living room, her forehead draped with a damp tea- towel.  
" Mum! She saved me! I think she at least deserves to stay with us!" Someone exclaimed.  
" I know, but what if her parents were searching for her?! What if she was a run away?! We would be thrown into jail if the police find her!"  
" Mum, please." The other voice pleaded, cracked with emotion. There was a heavy sigh.  
" Alright, Rosie." The other voice replied, defeated.  
" Thank you." The other girl sighed.  
" Um, would someone mind telling me what's going on, here?" Amalia asked, timidly. The other heads snapped around.  
" Hello, sweetheart. Is someone looking for you?" The blonde, older woman asked. " My name is Jackie Tyler. This is my daughter, Rose Marion Tyler."  
" Um... no. I'm a runaway. I really doubt that my aunt would some looking for me... She hates me." Amalia deadpanned, tears filling her eyes. Jackie gave her a sympathetic look.  
" Oh, sweetheart! I'm sure she doesn't really hate you-"  
" She hit and abused me. She swore at me since I was three and she forced me to work as her slave since I was eight. The last thing she did before I ran away was force my head under water until I fell unconscious and then beat me before she used a small knife to remind me of my place in her house. I disgust her. I think she does hate me." Amalia responded, sniffling.  
" Oh." Both Tylers said, guiltily, their heads bent in acknowledgement.  
" C-Could I stay? If- If it's not too much trouble-"  
" Yes, of course you can!" Rose exclaimed, flashing a pointed look at her mother. " Can't she, mum?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.  
" I agree. But this won't help next time, Rosie. You won't get away with it."  
" Mum, it's Rose. You named me Rose Marion Tyler." Rose deadpanned. Her mother gave her daughter an eyeball. Amalia fought to contain her laughs.  
Yes.  
This was where she belonged.

* * *

The green eyed girl stared at Amy and the Doctor in disbelief.  
" After two years and then you decide to come back?!" She exclaimed.  
" H-How did you remember?!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
" Forget about that! Run!" Amalia urged. She grabbed Rose's wrist and Amy's hand before they fled the basement. The Doctor shook out of his stupor before he followed them.  
What an extraordinary girl...

Amy, Rose, Amalia and the Doctor ran into the lift, an Auton following them. An arm just got wedged between the doors before it could close. Amalia yanked it out before she smiled at them all, parading the arm around the small, cramped crowd.  
" You pulled his arm off!" Amy and Rose exclaimed in disbelief. Amalia smiled wider.  
" Yep! Plastic!" She announced before she passed it to the Doctor. " Amazing, huh?!"  
" You pulled it's arm off! Amalia Melissa Pond, you never fail to impress me!" The Doctor shouted. Amalia gave him the cold shoulder and ignored him. He bit his lip. Amy felt guilty about this, but she decided that he needed to learn his lesson. This was exactly how she had felt.  
" Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked.  
" Why would they be students?" Amy asked.  
" I don't know." Rose replied, shrugging.  
" Well, you said it. Why students?" Amalia asked, curious.  
" 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Rose explained.  
" That makes sense. Well done." The Doctor patronized. Rose didn't seem to notice he was being sarcastic.  
" Thanks." She replied.  
" They're not students." Amalia cut in.  
" Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose said, confidently.  
" Who's Wilson?" Amy asked.  
" Chief electrician." Rose replied.  
" Wilson's dead." The Doctor deadpanned.

* * *

Behind Hendricks, the group of four piled out of the lift.  
" That's just not funny. That's sick!" Amalia exclaimed.  
" Hold on. Mind your eyes." The Doctor warned Rose.  
" I've had enough of this now." Rose snapped.  
" I know." Amy said, quietly. Luckily for her, no one heard. The Doctor disabled the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.  
" Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose asked, seeking an answer. Amy lifted an eyebrow.  
This Doctor didn't seem to like questions.  
" They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He brandished a small bomb. " So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He shut the door behind them, then opened it again.  
" I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"  
" Rose."  
" That's a pretty name." Amy commented.  
" Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" And the door shut again.  
" Wait! Where are you taking me?!" Amalia demanded. The Doctor turned around.  
" Amalia Melissa Pond, out there is dangerous aliens- like you said yourself- and they might just be capable of annihilating the human race." He held her hands in his. " Do you trust me?" He asked. Amalia stared, searchingly into his eyes.  
" Yes. I trust you." She replied. " But this doesn't make up for taking my memories."  
" Onto that subject- how did you remember?" The Doctor asked, curiously. Amalia ignored him. " Fine. Be that way." He grumbled.

* * *

" So, I just sit here, in the background, and do nothing? What did you drag me here for, anyway, Raggedy man?!" Amalia insisted. The Doctor sighed.  
" Women." He muttered.  
" I heard that!" Amalia bellowed. Amy sighed. This had been circulating for the past minute, and already, she was bored.  
" Just cut that out, will you?" She asked. They turned to her.  
" No." They said, simultaneously.  
" Kids." Amy murmured. The Doctor and Amalia turned to glare at her.  
" Right, got it, run!" The Doctor exclaimed. He grabbed their hands, but Amalia flinched away from it like it were fire. Instead, she tore across the top of the store and made it to the fire escape. She held the door open.  
" Out! Out!" She urged. Amy and the Doctor fled into the fire escape and down the stairs. Amalia sprinted into the fire escape and shut the door before she swung her legs over the banisters of the stairs. She slid down it and past the running Amy and the Doctor. She made it to the ground just as a BANG reverberated around the walls. Amy and the Doctor finally arrived at the foot of the stairs, bent double, trying to gain their breath back.  
" How- did- you- do- that?" Amy wheezed.  
" Simple. Just put your legs over and slide. It's a lot more faster than going up and down a useless flight of stairs." Amalia explained, smoothly. The time travelling duo in front of her stared at her in open- mouthed astonishment. " Shut your mouths, you might catch some flies." Amalia instructed. Almost immediately, their jaws snapped shut with a resounding click.  
" Right- um-" The Doctor cleared his throat as he tried to regain his dignity. " Let's go to the TARDIS-"  
" Woh, woh, woh, woh. Who said I was going with you?!" Amalia exclaimed. The Doctor smiled.  
He liked her.  
" I did." And he tore down the corridor, the two women following.

* * *

Amy and Amalia didn't exactly know how they had ended up in the TARDIS console room again, but Amalia was looking around her surroundings in awe. Amy shrugged out of her jacket and slung it on the chair.  
" It's smaller on the outside!" She exclaimed.  
" Well, that's a first." The Doctor commented.  
Amy had to agree.  
" Is there a library?!" She asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
" That's also a first."  
" Stop commenting, will you?" Amalia snapped. The Doctor merely smirked. Amy began to smile.  
Amalia was beginning to get some character.  
" Right. Well, I'll just go to the bathroom." Amy said. The bickering pair didn't respond. Neither did they give any indication that they had heard her. Amy sighed. She left the console room and she found that she had something in common with that jacket that she had slung over the chair.  
She was beginning to feel like it.  
Ignored.

* * *

A/N: Poor Amy! I hope she get's her former fire back!  
As you can see, Amalia is like a mixture of the companions. I've added a bit of Amy stubbornness and Donna's no- nonsense character. She's also got a bit of Rose's playful, boasting nature, but overall, she is her own character.

I hope you've all enjoyed :)


	7. Travel With Me

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed! :)

To KatieTheBaka: Very true! :) Rose will be coming back again, soon!

To Nikki Pond: The reason why she is acting like that was because the Doctor acted like that to Amy :) Of course, the Pond girls will always stand up for each other and that will be shown in the upcoming chapter! :) There will be more angst, but I'm looking to add a little humour to it, too. Amy's Doctor... well... Spoilers...

To tastycakes817: Bien! Ironic- I used to take Spanish classes in Primary school! I hope to hear from you again!

To LemoTheWhovian: Another lovely new reader! Thank you for the compliment- I look forward to seeing you again!

To Pointeofdance: That is very true :) Amalia, indeed, did deserve an abuse- free life, but we'll just say that he screwed up even worse than Sarah Jane in Aberdeen! :P

To redDaeth: You're welcome! Here's the next chapter!

To Camddeall: Is your username Welsh? Thought so! Here's your new chapter, Jodie! Thanks for checking out my story!

* * *

Amalia stood against the console, arms folded and her smirk on her face.  
" Hello again, time boy." She greeted. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

" Care to explain why you were ignoring me?" He asked. Amalia's smirk dropped and her eyes kindled a fire fuelled with a deep ire.  
" You were ignoring Amy. I just thought that you might like a taste of what she was going through." She deadpanned. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.  
" I can't trust her." He replied.  
" Why not?" Amalia demanded.  
" Aren't you suspicious?! A twin sister who has suddenly aged about a decade returns to you, only meters away from my TARDIS?! I didn't bring her with me!" He cried. Amalia shook her head.  
" Now that you put it like that, it does sound a bit suspicious. But that is no reason to ignore her. Can't you see?" She asked, imploring. She strode over to the Doctor and grasped his hands, her eyes searching.  
" See what?" He replied, grumpily. Amalia sighed.  
" Amelia is in mourning, Doctor. She has not lost one, but multiple people. Somehow, looking at you makes her heart break over and over again." She explained. The Doctor bit his lip.  
" Oh. I- I didn't-"  
" Hey!" Came the excited, forced voice of one Amelia Pond.

* * *

Amy silently treaded through the corridors, feeling the unfamiliar coral walls.  
When, oh when, was the desktop going to change?  
But then, she was hit by a bout of home sickness. She suddenly realized that she didn't want to see the walls morph into something she ached so badly for, but knew were from somewhere precious. She didn't want unfamiliar people walking through those amber walls. She somehow felt that the 'Glam' desktop was meant for her. The TARDIS had gone way out of her path just to satisfy one Amelia Jessica Pond, and none other. That desktop meant something to Amy, and she wanted to keep that precious memory in her mind. Besides, seeing it again would only stab in the wound twice and blanket it with salt. She would never be able to get over it when she knew that she was walking through a TARDIS, but not her Doctor's TARDIS. Anyway, the feeling she was getting from this TARDIS was that she wasn't welcome. This TARDIS was extensively suspicious of the red headed, female Scott. Like she knew she was hiding something. Amy sighed and stroked the walls.  
" You clever, sexy girl." She mumbled. Reluctantly, a little heat pumped from under her hand. Amy cracked a sad smile.  
The TARDIS had taken a liking to her.

* * *

Amy turned up at the mouth of the corridor, her hair freshened up and her body slightly pink from the hot shower she had taken. Her hair was dry and the auburn locks hung about her back, her hazel eyes dead, but a false smile plastered on her face.  
" Hey!" She exclaimed. The Doctor looked up and gave her a sympathetic look. Amalia, however, bounded over and in front of Amy before she enveloped her into a bear hug.  
" Hi." She murmured. Amy raised an eyebrow, but she allowed her own slim arms to wrap around the blonde in front of her. Amy let a small smile slip onto her features, her eyes closed in bliss. All too soon, Amalia pulled away.  
" How come your hair is done..." Amy hesitated, wondering if she would insult Rose, but she decided to be blunt for this. "- better than Rose's?" Amy asked. Amalia licked her lips, her blush deep and prominent on her face.  
" I'm an assistant hairdresser. The first time I had dyed Rose's hair, I accidentally turned it green. She wasn't happy about that- even when I became a full time professional." Amalia explained, bashfully. Amy nodded, a slight smile on her face before she turned to the Doctor. His features was still set in pity for Amy, but she bit her lip and made her way toward the console.  
" Where are we going?" She asked. The Doctor licked his lips.  
" The Powell Estate. I've already driven the TARDIS." He explained. Amy raised an eyebrow.  
" Have you? I didn't feel any shaking." She commented. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.  
" I was hasty last time. I don't usually leave the brakes on." He said. Suddenly, he began to scowl. " What kind of idiot would leave the brakes on?!" He exclaimed. Amy shrugged her shoulders.  
You, apparently.

* * *

Amy and Amalia sighed as the Doctor peeked through the cat- flap. Amy inspected her nails whilst Amalia sighed. Finally, Amalia decided to point out the obvious.  
" You're looking through a cat flap." Amalia deadpanned. The Doctor smirked, unseen by the sisters behind him.  
" Yep. Best way of seeing- Hey! Ape! Over here!" He hissed. Someone walked to the door, frustrated.  
" Look, mate." Rose shoved the door open. " I don't know what you're doing, or why you're here, but- AMALIA!" She exclaimed. She lifted a trembling arm at the Doctor. " You're a kidnapper! Just you wait until I call the police on ya'-" Rose cut off her own sentence by pulling the Doctor by the arm into the house. She jerked Amy in, too, before she pulled Amalia into a loving embrace. " I thought I lost ya'! I thought you died!" When Rose finally pulled away, Amalia noted the puffy eyebags and the red eyes that Rose had. Her hair was also in a mess and her make up was smudged.  
" Oh, Rose." Amalia sighed. " I'm sorry." Rose sniffled, her nose buried deeper into the crook of Amalia's neck.  
" It's alright. I was just... worried, ya' know?" She whispered. Amy blinked before she turned away from the scene. The Doctor cleared his throat and Amalia and Rose pulled away, the latter girl scowling.  
" I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then." The Doctor rambled. Rose ended this all by pulling the rambling Doctor and the silent Amy into her corridor. Amy and Amalia stumbled a little, gazing enviously at the Doctor's more graceful entrance and raised eyebrow.  
" Amy, come with me. Believe me, you do not want to watch this." Amalia whispered, dragging her sibling into the living room after she noticed Jackie's interested expression. Moments later, a blushing Doctor sprinted into the living room, tailed by an amused Rose Tyler. He breathed heavily, desperately trying to repay the oxygen dept he owed his body. Rose cleared her throat, tapping her foot.  
" You," She pointed at the Doctor. " I want an explanation. Now." She folded her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. The Doctor coughed nervously before Amy drifted over to Rose's side.  
" She's right, Doctor." She said, quietly. " She took better care of Amalia than I could ever have hoped to do." The Doctor licked his lips before he combed his fingers through his hair, tweaking his bow tie.  
" Right- um- an explanation," He fumbled for answers before Amy was reminded of her own Doctor at his awkward times. She allowed a sad, small smile to grace her features before she slid an emotionless mask on her face.  
" Yes, Doctor," Amalia said, slowly as though he were a child. " An explanation. You know, a reason why you ordered me to stay with you?" She ruined the effect with a radiant smile. The Doctor knew she was joking.  
" Uh- I don't have time for one- um, what was your name again?- Rose, yes, that's right-"  
" Okay! Fine! Just shut up already!" Amy exclaimed, exasperated.  
" Don't mind the mess." Amalia said, amused. " I'll go make a coffee. Amy, a hot chocolate?" At Amy's dumbfounded look, Amalia only smiled sadly and drifted out. " It always was your favorite."

* * *

The Doctor flipped through a paperback. Amy watched the pages flick as he skim-read every article that flew before his eyes. She pointed at the picture of a very pretty woman clutching a man's hand.  
" That won't work out- he's gay and she's an alien." Amy was suddenly hit by a rushing tidal wave of grief. She felt hot prickles run up her spine and her eyes brimmed with salt water.  
She'd accused Rory of being gay... When she was a teenager.

Suddenly, Amy felt an over whelming sense of guilt. Whilst she had been infatuated with the Doctor- addicted, in fact- she's pushed Rory behind. And this wasn't the only time. The night before her wedding flashed before her eyes. Her failed attempt at seducing him made her feel the shame she had been trying to squash beneath her feet spring back up again, drowning her, as she felt her head go light and see flashing light beneath her closed eyelids.  
The Pandorica- when she didn't recognize Rory.  
The many times she'd ignored him in her adventures with her son in law.  
" Oh god." She whispered. Now, she understood. She understood how it felt like to be the third wheel. To be belittled. To be looked down on. To be accused. Amy felt her knees buckle. " Oh my god. Rory... Please." She continued, praying that her husband would hear her prayer.  
Her pledge. " I'm sorry. I swear I won't do anything like that ever again." Distantly, Amy heard someone drop something.  
Funny. It sounded like porcelain.  
" Amy? Ame's?" Someone called. Amy felt someone shaking her shoulders.  
" Rory, please. Hear me out. I- I didn't mean to do this." Amy whispered. " Oh, I made a right mess of my life, haven't I?" She started to laugh, a bitter, sarcastic sound. " This is a trial. This must be a test. Is there a higher deity? Is this a punishment for what I did?" Amy fisted her hair. Suddenly, Amy started to scream. It was a high, bloodcurdling, heart breaking sound. It told of pain, of being broken over and over again. It told of the story of her sweet, sweet Melody, of her husband, of the Doctor. " I'm sorry!" She shouted. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" And then, everything went black.

* * *

Millions of miles away, under a century ago and in another universe, a sandy- haired man with a distinctive nose heard the repeated apologies. He checked around him in suburban American surroundings, frowned and heard a scream before the repeated apologies made their way to his ears again.  
This time, he recognized the voice.  
" AMY!" He shouted, stumbling across the streets. " AMY!" He jerked to a stop at a dead end, staring at the chalked message done in the hand writing of a child. It was scrawled on the pavement, around ten centimeters high.  
' There is no power stronger than love' was inscribed on the concrete. He felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. He looked up at the starry sky, twinkling innocently- unknowingly- away, almost as though they were mocking him. Suddenly, he was swallowed by a fit of rage. He smashed his clenched fist on the floor beside him.  
" WHY ME?!" He shouted. " WHY?!" He looked down at the writing again and made note of the name of the author.  
Melanie pool.  
It resembled his late daughter's name. He swallowed as he wondered about the dangerous scenarios his wife could have gotten into.  
Was she on a distant planet, being abducted and taken away for testing by aliens?  
Or was she right here, in New York, with her beloved Doctor after somehow getting hurt?  
" What on earth have you gotten yourself into, Amelia Jessica Pond-Williams?" He whispered.

* * *

Amalia shook Amy's shoulder again and again, the unresponsive girl beneath her staying still. Rose and the Doctor stood, shocked.  
A few seconds passed when Rose broke the silence.  
" Oh my god." Rose gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Tears started to fall over her eyes, breaking the dam of emotional restraint. " What on _earth_ has she been through!" A trembling sob escaped her throat. " That was the most terrible sound I've ever heard!" Amalia swallowed the bile that crept up her throat.  
" It was a panic attack. She's likely to experience emotional trauma. Doctor, was there anything that you, Rose or she said that made her..." Amalia stressed her unspoken point by waving her hand over the prone form of Amy. He cleared his throat and licked his lips.  
" Actually, yes. She said something about being gay, I believe." He replied. Amalia frowned, scrunching up her nose in thought as she wondered about what preferred sexuality could have anything to do with a terrible loss.  
Nope. Nothing.  
" She will have to go to the sick bay in the TARDIS." The Doctor explained. He pursed his lips so tightly that they turned white. It was obvious he was expressing his dislike of the idea. " We have no choice." He picked the older Pond up and slung her over his sturdy shoulder. He motioned for Rose and Amalia to follow him. He stepped over the pooling hot chocolate and the fragments of porcelain as he staggered over to the hall. Suddenly, Amalia felt a cool, plaster grasp around her throat. She soon began to choke. Rose noticed it.  
" I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand." She frowned, clearly thinking that Amalia was mocking her. She turned to the Doctor. " Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it? And how do you know Amalia?" Amalia managed to throw the arm off. It stopped in mid air and grabbed Rose's face instead. Amalia pulled at it, pulling Rose down on top of her as they fell onto the coffee table and smashed it. Jackie was using her hairdryer and heard nothing. The Doctor finally noticed the girls' dilemma and gently pulled Amy off and placed her on the sofa. He lifted a hand and pushed his index finger to his lips, indicating that they should try to remain quiet for Amy's sake. He got the hand off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabbed the device into its palm. The fingers stopped flexing.  
" It's all right, I've stopped it." The Doctor breathed, slightly out of breath from wrestling the arm off Rose's face. Amalia groaned under Rose.  
" Rosie, get off me!" She moaned. Rose blushed furiously.  
" Don't call me that!" She exclaimed, rubbing her arm in mute embarrassment.  
" There you go, you see? Armless." Amalia commented, smirking at Rose. The Doctor guffawed.  
" Do you think?" She asked, sarcastically before she turned to the Doctor and whacked him with the mannequin arm.  
" Ow!" He exclaimed, snatching it off Rose and stuffing it in his pocket. A groan erupted from behind them. They all froze, suddenly becoming deathly silent, the sound of Jackie's hairdryer acting more as a droning, annoying buzz than a potential hazard to Amy's sleep. They slowly turned to the girl with burgundy tresses, but she sighed and lapsed once again into a heavy sleep. They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
" That was close." Rose whispered. Amalia nodded, smiling slightly.  
" Who knew Amy was such a heavy sleeper?" She asked, smirking.

* * *

" Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off. Especially with my sister!" The Doctor tightened his grasp on Amalia's hand as he steadied Amy on his shoulder, her swaying, fiery tresses tickling his waist and her head bumping on his upper back. Rose jerked Amalia toward herself and; in chain reaction; the Doctor nearly fell himself.  
" Woh! Steady on!" Amalia exclaimed. " He's holding someone!" The Doctor jerked Amalia back to his side.  
" Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." The Doctor retorted. Amalia was beginning to feel like a tug rope.  
" Oh, here we go." She whispered under her breath. Once again, Rose pulled Amalia back toward her.  
" But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." Rose pointed out. The Doctor tugged Amalia back to his side.  
" Ten out of ten for observation." He snarked. Rose pulled her again, causing Amalia to stumble toward her. The Doctor kept her hand in his in a vice- like grip.  
" You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose replied, stubbornly. The Doctor suddenly grabbed Amalia out of Rose's grasp, breaking her from her adopted sister all together.  
" No, I don't." He growled, pushing Amalia in front of him to nudge her down the staircase. She got the idea and descended down the stairs.

* * *

" All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose said, sizing the Doctor up.  
" Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked, unimpressed. Rose shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but Amalia beat her to it.  
" Sort of." She replied.  
" Doesn't work." The Doctor threw over his shoulder, still holding Amalia's hand. Amy was still swung on his back, unresponsive. A few people gave him a mixture of concerned and bewildered expressions.  
" Who are you?" Rose demanded.  
" Told you. The Doctor." Amalia and the Doctor said, simultaneously.  
" Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose asked, irritated.  
" Just the Doctor." The Doctor answered, nonchalantly.  
" The Doctor." Rose stated, both incredulous and irked.  
" Hello!" The Doctor exclaimed in a falsely excited manner.  
" Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked.  
" Sort of." The Doctor replied.  
" Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose asked, coaxing the Doctor.  
" No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He contradicted.  
" But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose asked, confused. Amalia rolled her eyes, deciding to remain silent.  
Typical Rose.  
" Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." The Doctor replied, coolly. He hitched Amy a little higher over his shoulder and carried on walking. Amalia felt furious. The world didn't revolve around the Doctor, either!  
Did it?  
" It tried to kill her." Amalia tried.  
" It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me." The Doctor explained to Rose.  
" So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." Rose deduced. Amalia rolled her eyes again.  
Question answered.  
" Sort of, yeah." He shrugged it off, as though Rose was asking him about the weather.  
" You're full of it." Rose sighed, shaking her head.  
" Sort of, yeah." The Doctor repeated.  
" But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" She asked.  
" Apart from me, Amalia and Amy, no one."  
" What, you're on your own? With Amy?"  
" Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on. Oh, and by the way, I used to be with Amalia, too."  
" Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" Rose questioned. Amalia sighed. She was sick of staying quiet.  
" The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. He and I cut off the signal, dead." Amalia explained.  
" So that's radio control?" Rose asked.  
" Thought control. Are you all right?" The Doctor asked.  
" Yeah." Rose answered  
" So, who's controlling it, then?" Amalia asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.  
" Long story." The Doctor answered.  
" But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose asked.  
Oh, Rose, Rose, Rose.  
You have a lot to learn.  
" No." Amalia deadpanned.  
" No." Rose copied, incredulously.  
" It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" Amalia asked. Rose raised an eyebrow.  
" No." She said again, parroting her previous words.  
" But you're still listening." The Doctor pointed out.  
" Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" Rose turned to Amalia, eyes pained. " I don't even know if I can trust you here, Amalia. I thought you were my sister." Amalia opened her mouth, then clicked it shut, ashamed.  
Rose was right. Amalia had no right to keep this from her.  
" Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." And with that, the Doctor walked off toward the TARDIS with the arm. Rose walked off towards another block of flats.

* * *

" Is she alright?" Amalia asked, quietly. They were currently in the sickbay, Amy on the gurney looking deathly pale with her burgundy hair splayed about her head, resembling a blood- red halo. The Doctor had just given her sister a serum to satisfy her hunger and had just given her a drink.  
" Honestly?" The Doctor asked. Amalia firmly nodded her head. The Doctor sighed. " No. There is evidence of both physical and mental trauma. She is severely malnourished and she has not eaten anything within the past week." Amalia gasped. " She hasn't had any water either and her bones are very fragile. Evidently, she ages very gracefully because she is around fifty two years old." Amalia gazed at the woman's youthful face. She didn't look a day over thirty. " Also, she has been 'roughed up', as you humans might call it. She is also mentally damaged, so it might be a bit hard for her to keep control of stronger, negative emotions, such as guilt, anger, sadness and, I'll be honest with you, suicidal thoughts." Amalia started to tremble, vibrations wracking her body. Seeing the girl about to cry, the Doctor walked over to her and firmly planted his hands on her forearms. " It's not your fault, Amalia." He reassured her. Amalia shook her head.  
" But I should have taken care of her. I'm her sister." She whispered. The Doctor leaned in and took in a deep breath before he placed his lips against her forehead. He dipped his head so that his chin was perched on her shoulder.  
" Travel with me. You have shown that you are more than capable of handling dangerous situations." He whispered in her ear. He slowly pulled away. Amalia had a small, sad smile on her face.  
" If Amy does, too." She replied. The Doctor allowed a beam to grace his features before he picked Amalia up and swung her around. He eventually put her down. " Did you know that you were the first face I saw?" He asked. Amalia scrunched her face up.  
" Do you mean that you were just born?" She asked, incredulously. The Doctor gave her a sly smile.  
" I'll give you a clue. I am a new man." He said before he gave her a bigger smile. " I'll leave you to ponder on it." He walked over to Amy and put another TARDIS key in her clenched fist before he left the room. Amalia allowed a small smile grace her lips.  
" A new man. I wonder what that means?"

* * *

A/N: The final line above has a double meaning :)

Sorry about the loooong wait.

Have you ever had a sibling who broke her ankle for about the twentieth time this month whilst getting grounded from using your laptop AND computer for about a month? No?

Then don't do it, my lovelies! ;)

Pretty please review!


End file.
